


Downpour

by PetitMinou



Series: Written in the Stars [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitMinou/pseuds/PetitMinou
Summary: Prompt 25: Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Series: Written in the Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829446
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loth-Cat (Starbird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/gifts).



> I am a child of the desert but I got caught in a rainstorm in Scotland last year and it was _wild_. And yes, some of us who grow up in the desert do silly things like sit out in the rain and marvel at it the entire time.  
> A gift for Loth-cat, whose Sabezra fics originally got me into the pairing. If you have somehow missed her fics, please go check them out!  
> As always [So_much_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_much_angst) was my long-suffering beta.

Sabine shakes her head, sending water droplets flying.She’s never seen a storm like this; in the few minutes it had taken them to jog down the small hill to the ship she’d been soaked to the skin.

Literally.

It feels like she’d jumped in a river with all her clothes on, and she shudders as she takes a step and her boot squelches loudly.

For a few seconds she just stands there, distressed and dripping on the durasteel floor.It’s only when the plunking of water drops from her clothes subsides that she realizes she’s alone.There’s a jolt of fear—fear she would never admit to anyone, _especially_ not him—and she whips around to look for Ezra.

He’s not hard to find.He’d stopped right outside the open door, his face upturned in the deluge, and he looks positively _delighted._ Sabine can’t help but smile, watching him spin in a circle with streams of water flying from his sleeves.

And then he turns to her, hair plastered to his forehead and blue eyes bright.Seeing the unrestrained joy on his face ignites a spark of warmth in her chest, though it’s not quite enough to chase away her shivers.

“You’re going to freeze out there,” she calls out to him, trying to keep her own chattering teeth under control.

“Will not,” he laughs as he splashes water at her through the open door.“This is amazing!Come back out here?”

She isn’t going to, she’s had enough of this weather, but then he turns those brilliant eyes on her, pleading.She caves immediately.

As soon as she steps back out the water soaks her again, her hair slipping down into her eyes and cold trickling down the back of her collar.Then all that ceases to matter in the slightest when Ezra grabs her hand and tugs her fully away from the shelter of the ship.He pulls her in and catches her in an embrace that lifts her into the air, and she can’t help but laugh as he spins her around giddily.It shouldn’t have been possible to feel even wetter than before, yet somehow she does.

After a few dizzy revolutions he finally sets her back on the ground.Squirming in his grip she works to escape the clinging folds of his robe, which has managed to wrap around both her arms.He doesn’t help in the slightest, arms still looped loosely around her waist and a crooked smile on his face.Eventually she gives up, leaning into him.“How many years out here in the unknown regions, and you still get this excited over some rain?”

“Yep,” he responds, tightening his grip, his hair dripping on his wet cheeks.“Lothal doesn’t do _this_ , and I like it.”

Behind the childish joy she can still hear the sadness that always lingers in his voice whenever he talks about Lothal.Sabine reaches up to run her fingers through his shaggy hair.It’s gotten long, longer even than when they’d first met.She kind of likes the way it frames his face though.

So, just because she can, she pulls him down into a kiss.

It’s hardly the first time she’s done it in the past week, but he still makes a surprised little squeak noise against her mouth.She has just enough time to think they should have gone inside—his lips are _cold—_ before his arms tighten around her and she’s practically lifted off her feet again.

Water is dripping down into her eyes; from his bangs or hers, it’s hard to tell.It doesn’t really matter.His lips part under hers, closing around her bottom lip and sucking gently.When she inhales sharply he follows it with a nip, before sinking back into a deep kiss.Chilled as his skin is, his mouth is _searing._

He’s a fast learner—of course he is, typical Jedi—and in just a few days his confidence has grown.Enough that he threads a hand into her hair, holding her head steady as he kisses her like he’s drowning.

At least until he pulls away from her with a gasp—and jerks his head back to sneeze into his own elbow.

Sabine blinks water out of her eyes, still a bit unbalanced.Ezra looks absolutely mortified when he turns back to her, and she muffles her giggles behind one hand.“Come on, I told you it was too cold out.”

He recovers masterfully from his embarrassment, grinning at her.“Aw, you’re no fun.”He leans down to brush his nose against hers, clearly angling for another kiss.Eager boy.

She teases him, barely letting him touch their lips together before she pulls away.“Hera’s going to be mad if I bring you back sick.”

“Good point,” he sighs, reaching up to push his hair back from his face and inadvertently sending another stream of water down her collar in the process.She sputters and jumps away from him, feigning offense at his laughter.

He falls in obediently behind her as she turns back toward the ship, and then his hand catches hers.It’s…nice.She smiles, tugging him forward and bringing his fingers up to her lips.

They have time now.There will be other planets, other storms.Other kisses.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Kashimalin's 50 types of kisses post: https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> It's my birthday today, and the best gift I could possibly ask for would be comments, and sending any pairing/number requests from the prompt list to my writing tumblr @konekowrites!


End file.
